


「Ouran High School Host Club x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime and manga - Freeform, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite OHSHC characters~





	1. Behind the Act | Tamaki Suoh x Tsundere!Reader

    If you had any say in the matter, you would be attending a regular old public school where not every student was fake. But as usual, your opinion was ignored and you were forced to attend Ouran High, home to the country’s snobbiest teenagers.

      
    You kept to yourself for the first few weeks after realizing that it would be best not to get yourself involved in the petty drama that every high school harbors. After almost a month of isolation, you decided to make a couple of friends to make the rest of the school year a bit more bearable. Even if your friends were nicer than most of the other girls in Ouran, they still had the same obsession as every other female student; the Ouran Host Club.

      
    You didn’t understand why all the girls in Ouran were obsessed with the Host Club, it’s not like the guys there actually truly cared for them. They were all just a bunch of flirts who tricked foolish girls into believing that they actually cared for them. You didn’t know who you were more angry with; the members of the Host Club or the stupid girls themselves.

      
    Today was your birthday and even though you didn’t expect much, you had at least hoped that you wouldn’t have to suffer through listening to any more talk about the Host Club. But even though your friends were fully aware of the special day, that didn’t stop them from talking about their favorite topic.

      
    “Honey-senpai is so cute, he’s definitely my favorite,” one of your two friends squealed as they discussed the topic you hated so much.

      
    “I like Haruhi more, he’s just so sweet,” your other friend said dreamily.

      
    “Which host do you like, (F/N)?” your first friend asked, taking your attention away from the book you were reading. Both of your friends looked at you expectantly, excited for your answer so they could continue their conversation. Boy, would they be shocked when they learned the truth.

      
    “Don’t know. I never met any of them,” you answered honestly, trying to redirect your attention to your story. Your friends stared at you in shock but you tried to ignore them, hoping that they would just drop the topic altogether and move onto a more interesting one.

      
    “You’ve never gone to the Host Club?!” one of your friends shouted in the middle of the classroom, earning nasty glares from both the teacher and students.

      
    “Did you really have to say it that loud?” you asked with a deep sigh, burying your head in your hands.

      
    “Answer the question!” your other friend said, making sure to keep her voice low to avoid gaining even more attention from your peers.

      
    “Yeah, I’ve never been to the Host Club. I don’t exactly see the point in it.”

      
    Your friends looked at you horrified as if you’re the only girl who dislikes the Host Club. Oh, wait. You are. You sighed again, annoyed that they were making such a big deal over you not liking the stupid club. It probably would’ve been a better idea to have just lied about which host you liked, but you just had to tell the truth and now you were paying the price.

      
    “You’re coming with us to the Host Club later,” one friend said, not bothering to ask your opinion on the matter.

      
    “I’d really rather just do something enjoyable for my birthday,” you replied.

      
    “Like what? Read? Going to the Host Club is the most enjoyable thing.”

     
     You were going to argue with her, but you quickly realized that it wasn’t worth it. By how obsessed they were with the club, you knew that arguing would only lead to the loss of the only friends you had.

      
    You spent the rest of the school day wondering what exactly would happen at the Host Club. You hoped that you wouldn’t have to be there for very long even though you doubted that would be the case. Knowing your friends, they’d probably want you to stay the whole time in hopes that you’d end up liking the club. Fat chance of that happening.

      
    As your final class came to an end, you had one final fleeting hope left that your friends had forgotten about taking you with them to the Host Club. But as you exited the classroom to find your friends waiting for you, all of your hopes were extinguished. They each grabbed one of your hands and eagerly pulled you towards the music room where the Host Club holds their meetings.

      
    The three of you were fairly early considering that only a few other girls were present. You had hoped there would be more so you would have better chances of sneaking out undetected.

      
    “Welcome to the Host Club, ladies,” seven fairly attractive boys said to you and the other girls. The other girls squealed in excitement as you rolled your eyes, not impressed by the Host Club’s theatrics.

      
    You stood by the door awkwardly as you watched your friends and the other girls run off to see their favorite hosts. Your friends had already forgotten about you so it was the perfect chance to hightail it out of there. Before you could make your way to the door, Tamaki politely broke away from the flock of girls surrounding him and made his way towards you. You stood there frozen in shock that he actually took notice of you, that was the last thing you expected.

      
    “I’m guessing you’re new to the Host Club, I could never forget a face as beautiful as yours,” Tamaki said. Forgetting all of your hate for the Host Club and for the hosts themselves, you slowly nodded, a blush forming on your cheeks from his kind words.

      
    “Then it’s my job as the Host Club’s king to give you a proper welcome.” He got down on one knee and carefully grabbed your hand, placing a small kiss on the top of it. Your blush deepened and his kind gesture. He seemed so thoughtful and genuine, how could you have possibly hated the Host Club before?

      
    “Why didn’t Tamaki ever do that for me?” you heard a few girls mutter jealously. That snapped you back to reality, making you realize that Tamaki, along with the rest of the hosts, were all just a bunch of flirts. He’d forget about you in only a few minutes, just like every other guy did.

      
    You pulled your hand away from Tamaki and stepped back, trying desperately to hold back tears. Turning away, you ran out of the room forgetting about your friends and everyone else there.

      
    “Wait!” Tamaki called after you but you ignored him and continued running down the halls of the school. Away from everyone else, you didn’t bother to try to hold your tears back, they flowed down your face as you ran.

      
    In your distraught state, you didn’t even notice the loud echoing footsteps coming from behind you until you felt two gentle arms wrap around you. You immediately stopped running and turned around to see Tamaki looking worried. He was worried for you…. Well, of course he was. He can’t afford to have unhappy customers, it would be bad for the Host Club.

      
    “Leave me alone,” you told him, quickly brushing your tears away. He had already seen them, though.

      
    “Why are you crying?” he asked worriedly. He looked so sincere and it almost fooled you, but you knew better than to trust him.

      
    “Just leave me alone. The last thing I need is some flirt pretending to actually care about me,” you replied bitterly.

      
    Tamaki looked hurt, obviously not accustomed to receiving such hateful words, but he didn’t back down. “You don’t even know me so how can you possibly hate me already?”

      
    “I’m sorry,” you sighed, knowing that you were taking out all of your pent up anger on the wrong person. “Guys like you and the rest of the hosts have hurt me in the past, I assumed you would be the same since all you guys do is flirt with every girl that walks through the doors….”

      
    “I created the Host Club with the intentions of making every girl feel loved and special. It seemed to have worked for the other girls, you’re the first one who’s gotten upset over it.”

      
    “Because my idea of being loved is not watching guys flirt with everyone including myself,” you snapped, once again struggling to hold back tears. Tamaki pursed his lips together and didn’t answer, probably not knowing how to answer.

      
    “Just…. Never mind,” you said as you turned around, the only thing you wanted was to go home and forget about everything that happened today. Before you could walk away, Tamaki stopped you again.

      
    “Wait! What’s your name?” he asked quickly.

      
    You turned around and sighed. “(Y/N).”

      
    “A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady,” he said quietly with a smile. “(Y/N), can I bring you somewhere? I promise it’s not the Host Club, just you and I.”

      
    “That’s really nice and all, but it’s my birthday so I really just want to-”

      
    “Please,” he begged, cutting you off. “I want to make this day special for you to make up for you getting upset earlier.”

      
    “Why?” you asked curiously. “You don’t even know me, why do you care so much?”

      
    “That’s exactly it. I want to get to know you better and in the process, I hope you’ll get to know the true me. So will you come with me?”

      
    You hesitated for a moment. He looked so sincere and for the first time, you didn’t think it was an act. He truly did care for you, he wasn’t trying to use you. Slowly, you nodded your head. “I’ll go.”

      
    His smile grew wide at your answer and he held out his hand to you. You hesitated again, but not as long as before. You held his hand as he led you down the long halls of Ouran High, curious as to where he was taking you. He stopped outside one of the school’s many music rooms and opened the door for you. You stepped inside and stared in awe by the size of just a music room. Tamaki made his way over to the grand piano which sat in the middle of the room and he pulled out the bench, allowing you to sit down before taking a seat himself.

      
    “You know how to play the piano?” you asked surprised.

      
    “Of course. It’s a must for a proper gentleman like myself to know these things,” he said, his smile never fading.

      
    Before you could reply, he began to play the piano, instantly putting you in a trance-like state. The music was so calming and he played so beautifully, it made you forget about everything that had happened that day. You looked up at Tamaki and noticed how absorbed he was in the music. He seemed so calm and peaceful, much different than the host you used to dislike so much. So this was the real Tamaki, the guy behind the act he hid behind when a host. It was almost as if you could feel his emotions and learn about his true personality just by the music he played. You were glad that you took the time to get to know him better, it allowed you to grow deeper feelings for him.

      
    Subconsciously, you leaned towards him and rested your head on his shoulder. It was only when he stopped playing in surprise did you realize what you had done. “Sorry,” you mumbled quickly as you leaned away from him, your cheeks tinted with pink.

      
    “No, it’s alright. I liked that,” he said with a bright smile. You slowly smiled back and leaned towards him again, comfortably placing your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you to bring you closer to him and began to play the piano again.

      
    Nearly an hour had passed by, but it only seemed like a few minutes to the two of you from being so absorbed in the music. You never would’ve imagined this would be what Tamaki wanted to show you but it was definitely effective. Breaking your attention away from the lovely sound of the piano, you looked up at Tamaki and wondered how you could’ve thought that he’d be bad for you, that he could break your heart. You no longer distrusted him and didn’t mind opening up to him yourself; his plan had worked. For some reason, you weren’t angered by that.

      
    “I know my handsomely charms can be distracting, but there’s no reason to stare,” Tamaki teased as he noticed you looking up at him. You blushed slightly, not knowing how long exactly you had been staring for.

      
    “I’m sorry,” you mumbled shyly.

      
    “Don’t be. I was only joking, beautiful.”

      
    “No, not that. I’m sorry for not giving you a chance at first. I took out all my frustration and sadness on you when-”

      
    “You don’t need to say anymore,” he replied sweetly. “Now you know the real me. My only question is if you like me more now or-”

      
    “Yes,” you answered quickly, your time to cut him off. His smile grew wider from hearing your answer.

      
    “Well, if that’s the case, would you give me the pleasure of going on a date with me?” he asked, his beautiful blue eyes looking hopeful.

      
    “I’d love to,” you replied before wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes, allowing the feeling of euphoria to wash over you. Tamaki leaned his head down and you felt his lips connect with yours. It was a small but loving kiss.

      
    “Happy Birthday, (Y/N).”


	2. Two is Better Than One | Hikaru x Reader x Kaoru

    “So, Hikaru and Kaoru, what did you guys do last night?” one of the girls sitting next to you asked.

      
    All of the girls sitting around you stared at the twins, eagerly waiting for a response. You showed a small smile and stayed in your spot as you watched the other girls slowly move closer to the twins, cursing your shyness for getting the best of you once again. Between your lack of words and the amount of girls that request the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru would never notice you. Not that you even had a chance anyway.

      
    “We watched a scary movie,” Hikaru replied as he leaned back in his chair. “Kaoru was so scared that he wouldn’t let go of me. It was so adorable.”

      
    Kaoru blushed furiously and turned away, his back facing his brother. “Hikaru! You’re embarrassing me….”

      
    Hikaru hugged Kaoru from behind, placing his head on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kaoru. I didn’t mean to upset you, but you’re just so cute,” he whispered.

      
    Kaoru turned his head and faced Hikaru, their faces on inches away from each other. The girls around you squealed at what they were witnessing while you only made a shy smile, wondering if this was really just an act that the boys put on to gain the girls’ attention. Either way, they were still your favorite hosts due to their quirky ways that have caused you to fall head over heels for them.

      
    You had known the twins for a long time since you were all in the same year together. You never had the nerve to approach and make conversation with them, but the Host Club gave you a new opportunity to spend time with them and get to know them even if there were a horde of girls competing for their attention.

      
    “We’ll go get you ladies some tea,” the twins said in perfect sync, smirking at each other before standing up. You along with the other girls gave the twins looks of surprise considering that they never brought you and the others tea themselves, they always had someone else do it.

      
    They each walked around the table on a different side, each of them smirking at you as they brushed past you. Even that slight skin to skin contact with them turned you into a blushing mess, not to mention the looks they gave you. You managed to pull yourself back together by the time they came back with the tea. You had hoped that they would’ve said something to you, but as usual, their attention was directed at the other girls.

      
    It wasn’t long until the club had ended and everyone was gathering their things to go home. You turned around in your seat to reach for your bag just to find it was missing.

      
    “Where is it?” you mumbled to yourself, your heart rate speeding up at the thought of you misplacing it.

      
    “Are you looking for this?” Kaoru asked, holding up your (F/C) bag. You nodded and blushed slightly, realizing that you and the twins were almost the only people left in the abandoned music room.

      
    Hikaru took the bag from his brother and brought it over to you. “It was back over there. You should really be more careful where you leave your belongings,” he told you, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

      
    You nodded shakily and watched as both boys the left the room, leaving you with the few others that still remained. Turning back around, you looked at your bag warily, knowing full well that you couldn’t have left your bag on the other side of the room considering that you never went over there. Someone must’ve taken it when you weren’t looking.

      
    Carefully, you looked through your bag to make sure all of your belongings were still there. Instead of finding something missing, you found an added object; a crumpled up paper. You carefully unfolded it to find some words written on it.

 

     **Walk around Ouran for twenty minutes and then meet me in the abandoned music room.**

 

    The person who wrote it never signed their name so you had no idea who it was from. Was it a secret admirer? You doubted it. People tended to not notice you since you were so shy, there was no way someone could’ve liked you. It was more likely that this was just some cruel prank. Either way, it was at least worth checking out. Perhaps if you were lucky, maybe one of your fantasies would finally come true.

      
    You left the abandoned music room and as the note said, you walked around the school for twenty minutes before making your way back to the abandoned music room. Your heart pounded in anticipation of what could happen. You knew that getting your hopes up could make the outcome end horribly for you, but you couldn’t help but do so.

      
    You opened the door to the abandoned music room to reveal no one inside. Everyone attending the Host Club was gone, it would only be you and the note writer when he or she arrived. After ten minutes no one had shown up and reality crashed upon you. It was only a cruel prank, it was idiotic for you to believe that you might’ve actually had a secret admirer.

      
    Before you could make your way to the exit, the door opened up and someone stepped inside. With the lights turned off and the curtains drawn closed, it was too dark for you to see the person.

      
    “I’m glad you came, (F/N),” a familiar voice said.

      
    “D-Did you give me the note?” you asked shakily, surprised that someone did arrive.

      
    “Of course I did. I am here after all,” he replied before stepping closer to you, allowing you to see him better. It was Hikaru- no. He looked like him but it wasn’t actually him. He had the same hairstyle as Hikaru but lacked the mischievous grin that was always worn on the real Hikaru’s voice. This boy was Kaoru trying to look like Hikaru. “I like you, (F/N), but I want to see if you can tell me which twin I am: Hikaru or Kaoru.”

      
    “W-Well, you’re trying to look like Hikaru but even though you can fake appearances, you can’t fake personality. I know you’re Kaoru,” you answered without hesitating.

      
    He gave you a blank stare for a couple of seconds before smiling. Before you knew it, the door opened again, but this time, the real Hikaru came through.

      
    “So you actually passed our test,” Hikaru said, sounding surprised but happy at the same time.

      
    “I told you she was different,” Kaoru told his brother, both of their gazes locked on you. You blushed, realizing that they were the one’s who wrote you the note, the two boys you cared for so much. Did they actually like you back?

      
    “Why did you send me here?” you asked shyly, excited yet fearful of their answer.

      
    “Isn’t it obvious?” Hikaru asked

      
    “We like you,” Kaoru finished.

      
    “B-but…. You can’t ask me to choose between the two of you,” you said, completely missing what they meant.

      
    “Who said we were going to make you choose?” the twins asked in perfect unison, wide smirks on both of their faces. They walked closer to you, one at each of your sides. Your blush grew even bigger as the two of them placed a kiss on both of your cheeks, trapping you in between the two boys.

      
    “After all,” Kaoru began.

      
    “Two is better than one.”


	3. Rose | Tamaki Suoh x Reader

    Day by day, Tamaki couldn’t help but stare at the girl in the garden. Of course, you never noticed him with your nose buried so deeply into your novel. Perhaps you didn’t notice him, but he definitely noticed you. You intrigued him in a sort of way. A piqued interest of his that he just couldn’t ignore.

      
    He could tell you had never attended the Host Club before. In any other circumstance, he would’ve felt hurt by that. After all, what girl could possibly ignore the charms that the king of the Host Club had to offer. But now? If anything, it just made him grow even more curious about you. It wasn’t often that a girl would pass him up for something else - and certainly not for a book.

      
    The following day, Tamaki found you in your usual spot on the bench. He couldn’t help but smile as your hand was quick to put a loose strand of your (H/L), (H/C) hair behind your ear. You looked stunning; even able to look gorgeous in the plain, yellow dress that was part of the Ouran school uniform. The scenery of flowers that surrounded you only added onto it.

      
    He yearned to make his way over to you, but his body froze. Was this what being nervous was like? Never before was Tamaki ever scared to converse with a girl. Being able to excel at that was practically his whole high school experience! If that’s the case, then why was it so different with you?

      
    After finally being able to force his body to move, he started walking towards you until he sat down on the bench next to you. You immediately snapped out of the trance the book had put you in once you felt the presence of another person. You almost thought you were hallucinating when you noticed the attractive blond sitting next to you, looking at you expectantly with beautiful blue eyes.

      
    “H-hello,” you said nervously to him as you finally looked up from your book.

      
    “I’m sorry to bother you, my dear,” Tamaki replied sheepishly. “I just thought you looked a little lonely so I wanted to come join you, miss…?”

      
    “Just (Y/N). Well, thank you for being so kind, but I’m fine here with just my book.”

      
    Tamaki’s face blanched. What was he supposed to say to that? He was expecting you to immediately melt at the sight of him like every other girl did. Why weren’t you the same as the others? It would’ve made this all so much easier for him, but to be quite honest, he didn’t mind having to work hard in order to win you over just as long as he would succeed in the end.

      
    “Well, um, I was just kind of hoping I could enjoy my afternoon looking at such a beautiful view. Oh, and I guess the flowers, too.”

      
    Blushing at his words, you nodded slowly directed your eyes back to the book you held in your hands. As hard as you tried, you just weren’t able to pay any attention to the words in front of you. Your attention was fixed on the boy next to you who you couldn’t help but keep glancing at as if to reassure yourself that he was indeed real. In return for your glances, he offered you pretty smiles and kind words that often made you blush. What on earth was a boy like this doing here with you?

      
    As school was released the following day, you found your way back to your usual spot nestled deep in the garden with a new book in your hands. It didn’t take long after you began to read to realize that your brain wasn’t processing a single word written on the pages. The only thing going through your mind was wondering if Tamaki would show up again. Even though it disrupted your beloved reading time, you didn’t mind all that much. This boy made you feel something that no book would ever manage to do.

      
    Unbeknownst to you, Tamaki beared a present in his hands as he made his way into the garden. He still couldn’t understand why he was so enraptured by you. He even left the Host Club early in order to guarantee he would be able to spend some time with you.

      
    His heart noticeably sped up as he spotted you on the bench with your nose deeply buried into a book as usual. Walking as quietly as he could over to you without disturbing you, he placed the crimson red rose he held in his hands on top of the page you were reading from causing you to snap out of your trance. A smile broke out on your face at the sight of him.

      
    “An elegant rose to match the beauty of the one holding it,” he said as you held the flower in your hands.

          
    “I’m glad you came,” you told him. It was probably the truest thing you’ve ever said. After all, you hadn’t been able to get him off your mind since yesterday.

      
    “I’m glad you waited for me.”

      
    After taking a seat next to you, he slowly placed his hand on top of yours. Your body tensed at the sudden contact and you had an urge to finally ask him the question that was on your mind the whole day.

      
    “Tamaki?” you asked hesitantly.

      
    “Yes, beautiful?”

      
    “Why… me?” your voice cracked when you managed to finally get the words out. “I know you own the Host Club and all, so why show any interest in me when you have all those girls fawning over you all the time? Am I some sort of sick game?”

      
    “No, no. Not at all! I can’t exactly describe why I like you so much, but I think it has something to do with the fact that you’re not fawning over me. You’re able to see me for who I truly am and not for just my looks.”

      
    Reaching his hand up, he pushed back a loose strand of your hair before cupping your cheek. “Everything I feel about you is completely genuine, (Y/N).”

      
    Before you could speak, he leaned in closer to you and pressed his lips against yours. Shock overwhelmed you as his lips slowly began to move against yours. As your confusion began to subside, you moved your hands up until your arms were wrapped around his neck. Both of his hands were placed on your face, pulling you even closer to him.

      
    After several seconds passed by, he finally pulled away, the kiss leaving the both of you breathless. Panting heavily, you couldn’t help but stare up at his stunning blue eyes. This gorgeous, flirtatious boy had just stolen your first kiss and you didn’t mind one bit.

      
    Tamaki bore his charming smile on his face as his thumb slowly caressed your cheek. “(Y/N), I’d really like it if we could-”

      
    “Tamaki’s got a girlfriend! Tamaki’s got a girlfriend!” the twins chanted, popping out of nowhere as they snickered at their boss.

      
    “You shady twins ruined the moment!” Tamaki screamed, standing up suddenly to get ready to chase the pesky boys.

      
    Before he could run after them, you grabbed his arm and placed a small peck on his lips to stop him. His anger quickly subsided thereafter. Wrapping your arms around him, you hugged Tamaki tightly. Bringing your lips to his ear, you whispered, “They could never ruin this moment for me.”


	4. Prince Charming | Tamaki Suoh x Reader

    “I’m scared, Tamaki,” you mumbled as you buried your face into his shoulder. His arms embraced your body, pulling you as close to him as possible. His thumb rubbed comforting circles into your back and he whispered comforting coos to you.

      
    “Shh, don’t worry, (Y/N),” he said as he placed a soft kiss on your temple.

      
    The entire Ouran Academy, not just the Host Club members, enjoyed going all-out for Halloween whether it was dressing up or going out of their way to scare others. This year, Tamaki’s grand idea involved leaving the twins in charge of building a giant haunted house for all of the students to walk through on this spooky night.

      
    Although Halloween was a holiday you did enjoy, haunted houses weren’t exactly your favorites. It took the slightest noise or movement to frighten and you feared that you would be the only one who would get this scared inside the haunted house. On the other hand, Tamaki had gone as far to leave the twins in charge of such a big job just so he would be able to personally take his girlfriend that he adored inside himself. The last thing you wanted to do was make him regret it.

      
    You lifted your head up and looked at him, attempting to muster up the last of your courage to look brave. Tamaki, knowing you as long as he has, saw right through your little charade. He planted a quick kiss on your lips before cupping your cheeks in his hands.

      
    “No need to be afraid, my princess,” he whispered to you. “Your prince charming is here to protect you.”

      
  
    A smile couldn’t help but find its way onto your lips. It was an obvious line considering the two of you decided to have matching costumes as a prince and princess, but it made you happy nonetheless. There never any need for you to fear something whenever he was around.

      
    You found your fear slowly beginning to slip away as Tamaki wrapped his arm around your waist and led you inside the dreaded haunted house. Any ray of light was instantly snuffed out as the doors closed behind the two of you, the loud noise making you jump. Already that suffocating fear was back, but you refused to chicken out. Tamaki was there. Tamaki would protect you.

      
    Throughout the whole beginning, you kept your arms firmly wrapped around one of his to make certain that there was no way either of you could get separated. You had already encountered a few things that managed to scare you, but nothing too bad yet.

      
    “See, (Y/N)? Nothing too sca-”

      
    Before he could finish his sentence, a mummy, although small in size, suddenly jumped out at the two of you. It made you flinch back, but you were quickly able to regain your composure. Tamaki, on the other hand, had let out a horrific scream. A look of concern quickly crossed your face. He couldn’t actually be scared, could he?

      
    The small mummy began to giggle. “Wow, I really scared Tama-chan!”

      
    “I-I wasn’t scared,” Tamaki stammered as he dusted off his costume. “I was merely trying to make my princess feel better!”

      
    The small mummy who had a striking resemblance to Honey-senpai giggled on more before running past Tamaki who stumbled back in fright. You stared in fright as your loving boyfriend took a few steps back into what looked to be a larger mummy. Tamaki noticed your frightened expression and stopped walking, a terrified look appearing on his face as well.

      
    “W-What is it, (Y/N)?” he hesitantly asked.

      
    Before you could respond, the mummy’s hands landed on Tamaki’s shoulders causing another shriek of fear to escape his throat. Loud giggles erupted from your throat as he jumped, what seemed to be ten feet in the air, before running away from Mori-senpai.

      
    Tamaki grabbed your arm and started dragging you away into the next room, desperate to escape his two friends who managed to scare him. As the two of you reached the second room, the door slammed shut leaving you and him trapped there. The room was relatively empty except for the lone coffin that laid in the middle. A large, red button was sitting on a stand next to the coffin with a sign that read, “ _Press if you dare_ ”.

      
    “Even I wouldn’t fall for that,” Tamaki declared before turning his back on the button. You let your eyes scan the room, but there was no obvious way out. The two of you were trapped in there and that button seemed to be the only clue to get out.

      
    “I think we need to press it to escape,” you told him. Even in the dim lighting, you were able to watch as his face was drained of color. “I’ll press it if you want-”

      
    “No,” he said shakily as he took a step closer to the button. “I’m your prince so it’s my duty to press it.”

      
    You wanted to argue with him about it, but he had already pressed the button. The door to the coffin swung open to reveal a sleeping vampire who looked an awful lot like Kyoya. A second passed by before the vampire’s eyes shot open and directed an irritated glare over at Tamaki.

      
    “What a horrifying creature!” he screamed before cowering behind you.

      
    Kyoya merely rolled his eyes before saying, “Just get out.” A hidden door slowly began to creak open which Tamaki darted down without waiting for you. Kyoya muttered a few incoherent words about the blonde before closing his coffin door. You called a farewell to Kyoya before following Tamaki down the hall, hoping that he hadn’t gotten too far ahead of you.

      
    You hadn’t even been walking for a minute when you caught up to him who was standing still as he stared up the sign that hung above him. “ _WELCOME TO HELL_ ,” it read. The poor boy looked as if he was frozen to the spot.

      
    “Come on, Tamaki. I think this is the end,” you encouraged him.

      
    He opened his mouth as if to argue but quickly shut it. He slowly followed behind you, every so often needing you to tug on his hand to encourage him to move further. Over a minute passed by of you and him walking with nothing more than heavy smoke and loud, automated cackling.

      
    The exit was near when it suddenly jumped out at you. You gasped, barely able to withhold a surprised scream when a man clad in a devil’s costume blocked your path. Both you and Tamaki jumped back and immediately turned around to find yet another devil standing behind you both.

      
    The devils started dancing around the two of you while cackling uncontrollably. You slowly started to calm down as you realized just exactly who these two devils were, but Tamaki didn’t seem to understand. He stood there with a terrified expression as he desperately tried to find a way to escape.

      
    As guilty as you felt about it, you couldn’t help but laugh as the twins decided to take their little torment on Tamaki one step further. They started pushing the frightened blonde back and forth between them, never giving him a chance to move away.

      
    “Mommy! Save me!” he screamed, calling for his co-president who still resided in the coffin down the hall.

      
    “Come on, guys. I think he’s had enough,” you said as you pulled off the masks from the two boys. Tamaki managed to finally stumble away from them.

      
    “You evil twins!” he called as he desperately tried to straighten out the collar to his costume. “Come on, (Y/N). You must be terrified.”

      
    To your surprise, you really weren’t. This haunted house wasn’t as scary as you thought it would be. You ended up finding it more entertaining than anything. Even so, you enjoyed it and that was all that matters.

      
    As you and Tamaki finally reached the exit, he collapsed onto the grass breathing heavily. You sat down next to him and started rubbing his back comfortingly much like he was doing for you earlier. This was certainly a turn of events, but one that you didn’t mind.

      
    “Don’t worry,” you told him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “You’ll still always be my prince charming.”


	5. Stay the Night | Hikaru Hitachin x Reader {Drabble}

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay over?” you asked hesitantly.

Despite both of them having girlfriends, you being Hikaru’s, the twins were still as close as always. Hikaru tended to prioritize Kaoru over you at times which wasn’t hard to understand. They only had each other for the longest time until they both got girlfriends; it would be cruel of you to make him push aside his brother for you.

So you never complained when you couldn’t spend the night sleeping comfortably in Hikaru’s arms. The brother’s never lost their habit of sleeping in the same bed together, not even now when they had someone else dear in their life. It naturally came as a shock to you when Hikaru asked you if you wanted to stay.

“Kaoru will be with his girlfriend tonight,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing his bare chest against your clothed back.

You hummed softly, enjoying the feel of his warmth. You rested your hands on top of his and leaned back into his body, a content smile appearing on your face. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“I know, baby,” he mumbled into your neck. “I’m all yours tonight.”

It was then that he swept you off your feet, carrying you bridal style to the bed all while admiring your giggles. Hikaru placed you down carefully and crawled to the other side of you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close to him. He breathed in your familiar scent and relished in the feeling that even if only for that night, you were all his. It was just you and him.

For once, he was actually happy when away from his brother.


	6. Reasons Behind Love | Tamaki Suoh x Chubby!Reader

He couldn’t help but just stare at you.

In his mind, nothing was capable of overshadowing your beauty, not even the abundance of gorgeous flowers that surrounded you in the large garden. It didn’t matter what the circumstances were. Even now when you were covered in sweat and dirt he still found you absolutely stunning.

Tamaki had always been one to admire a girl’s beauty back in high school and that part of him never changed, not even after graduation. But instead of fawning over every beautiful girl that he laid eyes on, his sights were now focussed on you and you alone. No one quite understood his sudden change in interest, yet there were none who were against it. They knew that this was the purest kind of love possible and wanted nothing more than to see both you and him live happily together.

Perhaps you weren’t the most beautiful girl around, albeit it didn’t make a difference to him. From the day he first laid eyes on you, he knew he wanted to make you his. The fact that you loved him for  _him_ and not just his looks made him fall even harder for you. You weren’t just any ordinary girl; you were his one true love.

“Are you just going to keep gazing off or are you actually going to help me?” you asked him, snapping him out of his trance. You wiped your sweaty forehead with the back of your hand leaving a smudge of dirt as a result. You were an absolute mess at that moment, yet he still loved you anyway.

“What?” Tamaki exclaimed with a look of horror on his face. “And take my eyes off this gorgeous view before me? I think not!”

You pouted at him, visibly struggling to refrain from cracking a smile. “You’ll get an even better view of all the flowers if you would just kneel down and help me plant them.”

To your surprise, he actually gave in and knelt beside you, but not with the intent of planting flowers. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

“I wasn’t talking about the flowers,” he whispered.

“I think you’re going blind,” you teased, a small blush forming on your cheeks. “I mean, just look at me right now. I’m sweaty and dirty and-”

“-Absolutely stunning.”

You were unable to withhold your self-consciousness at this point. Without even meaning to, your arms moved on their own and shielded your stomach from his view. Although, it didn’t make much of a difference. Not for Tamaki, anyway.

Ever so gently, he pushed your arms aside before cupping your face in his hands. “I love you, [name]. I love  _all_ of you.”

Slowly, he connected his lips with yours. It wasn’t a kiss full of lust or longing like previous ones. No, this kiss was merely full of compassion, making it as pure as could be.

In the end, Tamaki could never quite tell exactly why he fell in love with you in the first place, though it didn’t matter. You were his and his alone.


End file.
